Snapshots of Life
by WalkingFRENZY
Summary: Life isn't always easy. Life isn't always fair. Fred Weasley and Clara Thomas knew that better than anyone. Follow them through the snapshots of their time together and their times apart.


**A/N**

**Alright! I know, I haven't been updating _Like Stars in the Sky_ recently and that's completely my fault. I've been neglecting it. But, I DO have the next chapter 3/4's of the way done, and then I just need to edit it. So, it should be up by the end of next week at the latest. **

**Anyway, this story has been floating around in my mind for a while. I've had it written for a long time, it just needed some primping. So here is the first chapter. This is a Fred Weasley and an OC story. It's more like a snapshots kind of series- it will just feature the big/ cute moments of their lives together, starting at Hogwarts. It will do some jumping around in the time Frames, and those will be mentioned at the beginning of each chapter. This is meant to be a cute, somewhat short story. I hope you enjoy and please leave your reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor have I ever, owned the characters mentioned in this story. They and the _Harry Potter _series belong to JK Rowling. The only things that belong to me are any type of orignial character and the plot changes that are mentioned. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_December, 1994_

"Evil, he is. Springing a test on us on the last day. Ruining the last bit of term with a whole load of studying."

Ron complained as Hermione and I entered the common room. Plopping down in a very unladylike manner on an armchair, I shuffled through my rucksack for my Potions textbook and set in on my lap.

"Well, it doesn't look as if you're straining yourself." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes at Ron. Currently, I was trying to memorize the ingredients to a rather complicated draught. Hermione glared from over her potions notes to where he sat, busy, building a tower with his set of Exploding Snap cards. I yawned, subconsciously hoping the cards would explode soon.

"It's _Christmas_, you two." Harry spoke up, in a somewhat lazy manner as he read _Flying With the Cannons_ for what seemed the eightieth time already from the armchair that was situated closer to the roaring fire.

Already feeling the tension in the air, I ignored my textbook and waited for Hermione to reply. In the middle of pushing my hair away from my face, Hermione's face slowly began to turn red. "I'd have thought you'd be doing something constructive, Harry, even if you don't want to learn your antidotes!"

"Like what?" Harry asked, his eyes focused on the words in the book; completely uninterested in anything that Hermione had to say.

Hermione leaned forward; her expression deadly. "That _egg._" She hissed.

Deciding to insert my two-cents at this moment, I interrupted. "Hermione, let him relax. He's got until February the twenty-fourth." I spoke, shooting Harry and Ron a look. "But both of you _should _be studying for the Potions test.

"He's left that thing in his room since the party!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air before turning back to Harry, completely ignoring the second part of what I had just said. "I know you haven't opened it and it might take weeks to work it out! You're going to look a read idiot if everyone else knows what the next task is and you _don't_."

Shutting my book for the second time, a sigh escaped my lips and I took the time to glance around the common room. My grey eyes caught brown as the portrait hole opened and a pair of identical gingers waltzed into the common room. The corners of my lips pulled up into a smile as Fred grinned.

I couldn't deny that I had liked Fred Weasley since our (as in mine, Hermione, Harry and Ron's) third year at Hogwarts. Granted, I had known the Weasleys my whole life (on account of my mother and Molly being best mates when they were at Hogwarts, so it just seemed so natural that Ron and I would be close- we were) but until my third year, I had never really pictured Fred as a boyfriend; he had just always been, well, _Fred. _

As of now, I'm not really sure where Fred and I stand in our relationship (that, unfortunately, was strictly platonic) after Ginny had walked into the family room at the Burrow where Fred and I were sitting, talking and laughing, looked at us and then proclaimed _'You are both blind'. _Of course, I knew what she was referring to for me- but on Fred's part, I was completely confused.

"Leave him alone, Hermione, he's earned a bit of a break, just like Clara said." I gave a snort, my expression a deadpan as I snapped out of my trance and looked at Ron. "Did no one hear the second part of what I had said?" I wondered aloud when Ron placed the last two cards on the top of his tower. It then chose that moment to live up to its name and explode, singeing his eyebrows as it did so. I snickered.

"Nice look, Ron...go well with your dress robes, that will."

Shaking my hair out of my face (again), my eyes darted up to catch Fred and George as they sat down with the four of us; Ron attempting to see the damage to his face. Still snickering under my breath, the pair of twins grinned and not being able to help myself, let out a snort of laughter.

"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked, looking at Ron. I straightened up; my eyes slid up and immediately, they caught Fred's.

"No. He's off delivering a letter. Why?"

Fred smirked at me, not tearing away from our gaze. "Because George wants to invite him to the ball." he added, sarcastically.

"Because _we _want to send a letter, you stupid great prat." George told him. Not being able to help myself this time, I began laughing extremely hard at Ron's expense and almost fell off the armchair I was seated in. By the time my laughter subsided, Ron was looking at me in obvious distaste. Shrugging at him nonchalantly, I returned to my potions textbook.

"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" Ron asked.

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too." Fred waved his wand in a threatening manner before continuing. "So..." he trailed off. I could feel his eyes on me while I was hunched over the book in my lap; eyes skimming the words. "You lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope." Ron said.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone."

"Who're you going with, then?" Ron asked; I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, chewing on it as I listened to their conversation.

"Clara." said Fred immediately, not sounded embarrassed in the least. Blinking at the words written on the pages in front of me, I lost my train of thought; my brows furrowed themselves together while my heart simultaneously stopped beating. _'What did he just say?'_

"What?" Ron said, taken aback and the shock present in his voice as he, no doubt, glanced between Fred and I repetitively. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point." Fred said. "Oi! Clara, look up, will you?" He said from where he sat, across the sitting area in the common room. Looking up, I tried to keep my composure (I was called the level-headed one of the group for a reason) while doing so.

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "What?" The question escaped my lips, my fingers flicking lazily to the next page in the textbook that sat in my lap. Forcing a yawn, I tried to keep my composure.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

I pushed my bangs back again and played with a strand of my hair; giving him an appraising sort of look while doing so. Fred looked at me, his eyes hopeful even though he tried to maintain the assured air around him. Pursing my lips, I tilted my head to the side. "Sure." I shrugged, before returning to my textbook and letting a rather large smile stretch its way across my face.

"There you go, piece of cake." Fred got to his feet, yawning. "We'd better use a school owl then, George come on..."

Waving my hand lazily, I caught their attention before they left. "Use Ehsa." I spoke, referring to my owl that had taken up residence in the Owlry. Footsteps slid across the fluffy floor carpet and the two boys stood on either side of me and leaned down, pressing their lips to either of my cheeks.

The sound of the portrait hole opening and then closing brought a moment of silence before, "You and _Fred?_" Ron exclaimed, his charred eyebrows shooting to his hairline.

"Yes. What about it?" I asked, swallowing, while managing to look at his with disinterest. Picking up my wand, I waved it at Ron and watched as his eyebrows grew back. (Even though, I'm pretty sure that the swarm of butterflies in my stomach begged to differ).

Ron sputtered. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Just bloody weird is all." I raised my eyebrows at him, shaking my head.

He turned to look at Harry who had shut the book. "We _should _get a move on, you know...ask someone. Fred's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

Hermione and I let out a sputter of indignation simultaneously; both of us giving him the same look of disgust as we slammed our books shut in unison. "A pair of..._ what, _excuse me?"

"Well - you know. I'd rather go alone than with... with Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately - and she's really nice!"

"Her nose is off- center."

Hermione was bristling, I could see it- hell, even the students down in the Hufflepuff common room could probably see it. Deciding now was the best time to intervene, I spoke up. "He just wants to take the best-looking girl who'll have him even if she's a complete and bloody cow."

"Er- yeah. That sounds about right."

I face palmed and proceeded to collect my books. "I'm going to bed." Hermione snapped, sweeping up the girls staircase. I sighed, saying goodnight to Ron and Harry. I walked away and up the stairs, following Hermione.

Tapping the door open to the Fourth Year Dormitory, I peeked my head in as I tried to shove open to door with my arms full of books. "Hermione? Are you- OI! WATCH IT!" Ducking as a patent leather mary jane came flying. Using my text book as a shield, I ran into the room.

I deadpanned. Hermione was obviously in her bed, curtains drawn. Pavarti and Lavender were going insane, throwing clothes and shoes everywhere. "What do you lot think you're doing? You're making a bloody mess!"

"The ball! It's in a week!" Lavender cried, her head shoved in her trunk, hands shifting through her clothes. I scowled as they deposited clothes on my clean bed; I marched over and pushed them onto the floor. "My bed is not a dumping yard for your Merlin awful clothes." I snapped as I threw my bag down and slipped through the curtains on Hermione's bed that sat next to mine.

She had tears running down her face; wrapping her in a hug. "Ron is a git. You know this, 'Mione." She sniffled a bit. I plucked up a tissue and gave it to her. "We've been best mates with those two for four years. He's going to realize someday that the only girl he wants has been in front of him the entire time. And if he doesn't, well, I'll bloody castrate him and the slag he dare chooses over you. But don't worry about that giant prat, you have Victor bloody Krum taking you to the Yule Ball!" I whispered, crossing my legs underneath me.

She wiped her tears away, but the trails were left on her face as she looked at me; her eyes sad. She sighed. "I swear, Clara, you're the best." Hermione let out a hollow laugh. "I think I'm just going to try and get some sleep." Nodding, I slipped out through the curtains.

Taking off back down the stairs and through the common room, I mustered up the dirtiest look I could and shot it in Ron's direction. He looked at me, confusion written over his face. I padded out of the portrait hole and into the seventh floor corridor; curfew was in an hour, but I honestly didn't care less. Probably, I could have asked Harry for his cloak or even for the map, but one detention wouldn't kill me. Well...unless Snape found me.

I didn't really pay any attention to where my feet were leading me until I found myself standing at a fork in the path I had been walking on. Left would take me to the Owlry; right would take me to the grounds around the Black Lake. My body turned left and my feet started down the dirt path.

"_Clara!"_

I jumped and spun in a circle, wand drawn as I was startled out of my thoughts. In the dimming sunlight, I could make out one figure; a tall male with somewhat long ginger hair and freckles splattered across his face. Smiling at Fred's deep voice as it rang down the path, my pace slowed down for him to catch up.

He fell into step next to me, smiling down at me. "Hey." He breathed, his grin broadening.

I closed my eyes for a moment and smiled. "Hi."

"Where are you going?"

"Where's your other half?"

We both laughed after we realized we had spoken at the same exact time. I laughed from behind the hand I had placed at my mouth.

"I'm heading to the Black Lake."

"George went to the common room."

I giggled a bit, hand in front of my mouth as I watched him. "We should really stop doing that. I think you and George are better suited for it, you know, being identical twins and all." He laughed at my comment; his deep laugh echoing in the empty space around us as we walked down the path towards the lake. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of it; it was infectious.

Fred and I walked side by side down the deserted path towards the lake. We were so close that his hand would occasionally brush mine- I had no objections, but I found myself unable to speak or even have the audacity to just reach over and wrap my hand around his. What was I waiting for? Maybe I was just waiting for him to make the first move, or even better, to bring up the Yule Ball. I know he just asked me, but I don't know...I kinda wanted him to bring it up.

So much for Gyrffindor Courage.

Pulling my jumper close around my body, I tried to huddle the heat to my body as the both of us sat on the large boulders that surrounded the parameter of the Black Lake. I yanked at the ends of my sleeves, trying to pull them over my hands; cursing myself for not grabbing my cloak. A rustling caused me to look up at Fred to notice he was shrugging out of his cloak. He draped it over my shoulders. "Fred! Take back your cloak! I'm fine, I promise."

Fred smiled, looking down at me. I wasn't short in the least- I stood at a nice, solid height of 5'9" for a fourteen year old; he, however, toward over me. He waved his hand in a nonchalant manner before he draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me a little closer to his side.

I reveled in the warmth that the cloak and Fred brought. The scent of explosive powder and cinnamon surrounded me. Biting my lip, I rested my head on his shoulder; my long brown curls tumbling over his shoulder. His hair tickled my cheeks as he, in turn, leaned his head on mine. I tried to ignore the heat that spread to my cheeks.

I'm not sure how long we sat there- if it wasn't past curfew before, it was definitely past curfew now- but it was a while before either of us spoke up. Fred picked his head up. "Clara, I want to ask you something..."

I picked my head up and looked up at him. "Yes?"

He bit his lip and I tilted my head. It was so out of character with Fred to be nervous; he was the leader- the operation while George was the brains. Fred was never nervous.

"Well...will you go to the ball with me?"

I furrowed my brows. "You already asked that, back in the common room."

He sighed, his cheeks tinting pink in the faint light. "I know. I just wanted to know if you're going with me because you want to, not because everyone was around."

I laughed for an entire minute, earning a confused and hurt expression from him. "Of course I want to go with you! You know I would have said no if I didn't want to! I _want _to go with _you_!"

He grinned his large lopsided smile at me, pulling me closer. "Good. 'Cause I want to go with you too."


End file.
